


An Underground Adventure

by Nintendope101



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cussing, F/F, F/M, Frisk is 9, Frisk isn't mute, I have no idea how to properly tag, M/M, Mostly non-canon, Other characters might make appearances like Grillby and Napstablook, Paps is also somewhat protective of reader much like a cool uncle, Probably the most boring plot ever, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has depression and self-esteem issues, Reader is 16(?), Sans is protective of reader maybe like a dad or really fun uncle (I guess), Second person point-of-view, Suicidal thoughts and actions, Takes place after many genocide runs, Takes place during a pacifist run, maybe some fluff?, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nintendope101/pseuds/Nintendope101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been struggling with depression for a few years now, and you finally decided to give in. You journey to Mt. Ebott with the intention of falling from the great mountain in hopes of ending your life, but you end up falling into the Underground, alive. In this new world, an unforgettable adventure unfolds, with new friendships and hardships for both you and the monsters you meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why did you do that?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Empty Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101317) by [TheNotSoGreatYuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNotSoGreatYuki/pseuds/TheNotSoGreatYuki). 



> (My, my, what a cheesy summary.) This is my first fanfiction, so please, bear with me and my terrible writing skills. Some things I should get out of the way: I don't find myself original in the slightest, and I hardly consider myself imaginative, so if you came for a good story, I'm sorry for the disappointment. Also, I've never played Undertale, (kill me now) so there is much stuff I don't know. I've been reading other fanfictions, read stuff on other websites, and watched YouTube videos to gather all knowledge I currently possess of Undertale, its story, and characters. I really do want the game though, and hopefully, I'll be able to get it soon. Many ideas in this story will probably be based off of my life experiences/thoughts and daydreams (though I'm sure that will be pretty easy to figure out). If you have any suggestions, questions, or any other feedback, please comment and I'll try my best to respond. I also might have made some typos due to me being very tired while writing this. One last thing—Sorry if the reader isn't that relatable. Now that that's out of the way, let us begin our trash story:

     The school bell emitted a loud ring, the telltale sign of the end of the school day. " _Crap_." Some of your notebooks slipped out of your arms and fell to the floor while you were hastily packing your backpack. You scurry around other students to pick up the scattered loose papers and close the open notebooks, their pages covered in either semi-sloppy class work or little doodles meant only for your eyes. Sighing, you pack all your items, zip your backpack, put on your light sweater, and head out of class.

  
     In the hall your best friend spots you and makes her way to you.

  
     "Hey, Lilith." You say with half-hearted cheerfulness, managing a small smile and wave, which she reciprocates, albeit with more enthusiasm. Oh how you envy her optimism.

  
     "Hi, ________. How're ya doing?" She asks, starting to walk next to you.

  
     "Fine, I guess. We got so much homework today, I'll probably be up till' midnight again." You say somewhat glumly.

  
     Still smiling, Lilith says, "Same. I'll probably be up that late as well. I wish we didn't have that much work so that we could just hang out all day outside and talk about things, ya know, just enjoying the beautiful day."

  
     "Yeah, I wish. Well, we probably should start our homework sooner rather than later. See you tomorrow." You wave good-bye to her, forming a small smile.

  
     "Yeah, see you tomorrow!" She says cheerfully, returning the wave.  
You turn your back to her as you make your way home. Taking your time while walking until you get home, you eventually get to the front door and fumble around your sweater pocket for the house key. Unlocking the door, you let out a sigh as you walk inside, shut the door, lock it again, and walk into the kitchen.

  
     " _A snack would be good right about now_." Your hand pulls open the fridge door and you scan the contents on the shelves and in the drawers of the fridge." _There's nothing good to eat._ " Dismayed, decide to grab a container of sliced mangoes, snacking on the fruit pieces while walking to your room.

  
     You push open your bedroom door and slip your backpack off your back and throw it onto the foot of your bed, you following, landing face-first in the blanket next to it.

  
     " _Just laying here feels good" your mind thinks. "I really should start homework, but... the bed feels so nice._ " You turn to lay on your back, staring at the ceiling for a moment until your eyes start examining everything in your room; all the anime and video game posters on the walls with the occasional handmade art piece, your desk littered with art supplies and other miscellaneous items, the pile of clothes on the floor and your small, unkempt bed, the bookshelf filled with novels you've read multiple times, the pictures of you and your family on your dresser, pictures of you when you were younger, and...happier.

  
     " _No. Now is not the time to go into that mindset. Should start homework and stop wasting time lost in thought._ " Sighing, you pick yourself up off the bed along with your needed books and notebooks for homework. Your trash pile of papers on your desk gets swept off the table surface by your uncaring hand, while you continue to take out your homework and attempt to start it, but your mind decides to wander.

  
     " _Stop daydreaming, there's work to be done._ "

  
     " _What does it matter? I'm probably not going to a ever be successful in life, let alone advance to next year with the grades I'm making._ "

  
     " _Liar. You know you can do way better. You're just being lazy. Use your head for once and make an effort to try to finish. If you can't do the work for yourself, do it for mom and dad, after all, they're paying for you to be educated. The least you can do is pass._ "

  
     " _They spoil me with so many things I don't deserve. I'm too lazy to do such simple things, and I cry over something I could fix? I've no excuses. My problems could be solved, yet I sit back wearing a facade of partial apathy as I fail to make an effort. I can't even begin to repay my parents for what they've done for me. They'd be better off without me. My friends don't need to be around me—a walking waste of a human life with poor attitude. The world would be better off without me...Why am I so conflicted?!_ "

  
     The tears fall down your cheeks as you just sit and stare at your algebra homework, lost in a spiral of negative thinking for the umpteenth time. Your parents didn't abuse you. They took care of you. You didn't have the latest clothes or electronics, but you didn't care much about having the most recent things. School was for the most part fine and you had a decent amount of friends. You weren't stupid, in fact, you were smarter than many, but just very lazy. You did most of your work in almost all of your classes, but one. You were failing a class and it was the start of the second semester. Apathy would occasionally take over and you'd just become detached from almost all logic and reasoning, losing all motivation to finish schoolwork, even when deep down, you knew you didn't have a legit reason to be depressed or thinking suicidal thoughts. To give in would feel much better, right? _Giving into suicide, escaping the bonds of guilt formed by trying to care for others who don't deserve your crap, wouldn't that feel so good? To escape the internal conflict?_

    You just lay lost in thought for another hour. Subconsciously, you grabbed your phone and played a playlist with some of your favorite relaxing songs, then resumed staring at the ceiling lost in thought. Just laying on your bed, lost in thought was a pretty common thing you did.

  
     This was a train of thought that you rode on probably too often, but this time, apathy sunk deeper than normal into your mind. " _No one will care if I leave. It won't matter. I don't matter, and neither do they. What they think of me won't ever matter. Forget about everyone and what they think and this will be much easier._ "

  
     " _Knife? No, I'm too scared. I want this to be painless. Pills? No, too many people just end up vomiting them back up. I'm not going to become a statistic of that attempt. Gun? There isn't one in the house. Suffocation? Nah. Falling from a great height? Oh sure, why not. I mean, it'd really suck if I survived a fall because I'd probably be crippled for the rest of my life, but I want to get away, from life here. Mt. Ebott is closest to me, and there's also a great view of the stars. I'd like to see the stars one last time before I die._ "

  
     Your mind was set, and you started to subconsciously dump all the contents of your backpack out. You changed into jeans, a long-sleeve shirt, put on comfortable boots, and slipped on a black hoodie with faux fur lining the inside. You put your phone on the charger and rummaged through the kitchen for water bottles and some snack bars. After finishing filling your backpack with another pair of socks, a pocket knife, blue scarf, and food items, you took a folded blanket off your bed and rolled it up, setting it aside the backpack.

  
     " _Wait, why am I packing like I'm camping? Oh what does it matter. I'll enjoy the woods for a bit then kill myself. It's not like it matters since I'm dead in the end anyways._ "

  
     You grabbed a hair band, slipping it onto your wrist, a pair of ear-phones, and your phone, shoving them into your sweater pockets. Starting for the door, backpack and blanket in hand, you suddenly felt a strong pang of guilt.

  
     " _Don't. You've already made up your mind._ "  
     " _But I at least owe them a note._ "  
     " _Oh fine, go ahead._ "

  
     Fumbling for a pen and a clean piece of paper, you put down your items and began to write:  
     "Dear mom, dad, and friends,  
Don't miss me, please. I've decided to kill myself. It's none of your fault, it's my problem, and mine alone to deal with. I'm sorry, for everything. -_________"

  
     You stared at the note, eyes swelling up with tears. " _What kind of note is that? No matter–time to go._ " You sling the backpack over your shoulder and grab the blanket once more.

  
     You left open the door to your room as you walked past your dresser, memories playing back in your head of you as a child, so happy and full of life, eager to greet every new day of life. You choked out a small sob and continued out of the house, making sure that the front door was closed and locked.

  
     Mt. Ebott wasn't that far from your house, thankfully, because you weren't in the mood to walk far. The gentle breeze hit your face as you took the all-too-familiar route to the mountain you visited many times as a child. The sun was setting behind the multitude of trees as you ventured farther into the forest.

  
     " _I can probably get to the top of the mountain if I continue climbing though the night. Climb or rest? Eh, I can rest._ "

  
     You set your backpack down on the grass and lay out the blanket. You lay down as the sun falls past the mountain, watching as the sky goes from warm orange hues to pink, to purple, to dark blue, to a clear black sky. The stars shine brilliantly in contrast to the dark sky. You lay back in admiration until before you know it, you've fallen asleep.

 

     You wake up to a dark sky, the stars fading away. "Must be really early." You check your phone: 4:58 a.m. "Yep, I must've fallen asleep early. Well, it's time. No going back."

  
     You had only just put on your backpack again, picked up your blanket, shook the grass off it, rolled it and tucked it under your arm, when you took a few steps, tripped, and started falling.  
It took a good few moments for you to process that you tripped, were falling an incredible distance, and that you were probably dead, but you weren't falling from the top of the mountain. _What the hell?_

  
     " _Well...This is what I wanted right?_ " Now you wished you were back at home, living a normal life. You suddenly wished that you weren't about to die, thinking about all that you missed out on in life—your first kiss, marriage, maybe kids, getting your dream job, traveling the world, mastering all instruments, and the list kept going. You closed your eyes, bracing for impact, when you finally landed on..." _a bed of golden flowers?_ "


	2. First author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An author's note already?!

     I apologize for a lack of updates. I honestly have not even started writing the next real chapter of this story yet. I got around to making chapter outlines until chapter 5, but what I'm about to explain about my fanfic will make much more sense if I start explaining everything from the beginning.

     I first started reading on Ao3 about a month ago. One of the first stories I read was Empty Heart by TheNotSoGreatYuki. I fell in love with the story because I found it relatable. I just re-read it the other day and a realization hit me, hard. Many of the ideas I had in my outline are almost the exact same as parts of Empty Heart. I honestly do not want to change the ideas in my chapter outlines entirely, but I want to be original. Me being original is probably going to turn out unlikely as I will probably just alter the scenes or ideas to fit better with my story. Shoutout to TheNotSoGreatYuki and their story Empty Heart. Go give it a read and kudos. 

     Back to talking about the chapters, I have some (slightly) original ideas for later chapters, but these are mature (some even explicit) ideas. I'll probably end up changing this story's rating to mature, unless you guys want a certain explicit scene (which could possibly be in the next ten chapters). I would like writing the explicit scene, but I have an idea of how to level it down to mature. 

     Would you all rather that I make this mature or explicit? Please tell me which you'd rather read so I can start planning more of my story based on the rating. I don't care if I only get one comment in response, because I'll most likely alter to the commenter's preference. If I don't get a response soon, I will decide for myself whether I want this an explicit rated story or a mature rated one. I just want you all to have a chance at helping me write this story more to your taste (I guess would be a way to put it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to write an author's note so early...

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm actually posting this later than I planned to. I actually wrote this chapter last week and only got around to posting today so, yeah.) I'm so sorry. I can already tell how un-relatable reader is. I probably switched between past and present tense, so, please forgive me. I'm so tired. It's past one in the morning and I've been writing this chapter for the past two hours. More chapters to come soon (hopefully). Don't forget to leave constructive criticism.// I just realized how many times I wrote the word 'you'. *sigh* I sound extremely redundant and rushed. Hopefully next chapter makes up for my laziness. Also, thanks to my closest friend for giving me some advice and help on this chapter.


End file.
